


Teacher's Pet

by TheworldIsGrey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is the biology teacher, John has a bad grade in biology, M/M, You can imagine what happens from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheworldIsGrey/pseuds/TheworldIsGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there anything i can do to fix my grade?" John asked Dave. "Nope, I don't do extra credit, you should know that by now Egbert." Dave said. "Please? Come on, I'll do anything." John begged. Dave raised his eyebrow "How old are you John? 17? 18?" he asked. "I'm 17, but i turn 18 tomorrow... Why?" John said, not really grasping the situation he had just put himself in. Dave Smirked, and said "Anything? Anything at all?" <br/>John stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what Dave had just indirectly suggested. "How much will my grade go up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

John stared at his report card, dismayed. He had been making Honor roll all year, except for now, on his mid quarter, he had gotten a C in Biology. He _had_ to make honor roll before the end of the quarter, so he could get a new laptop, especially because his broke. He after school, after shooting his dad a quick text that said he would be late home, he started his walk to his biology class.

His teacher, Dave, as he preferred to be called, was sitting at his desk, his shades perched on his head, and his feet on the desk.It didn't matter if anyone seen his eyes, everyone had seen them during class at some point or another, and were used to them. Dave acknowledged his appearance by sticking up a hand and saying "Sup?".

Dave was easily the youngest teacher in the school, he originally had filed to be the art teacher, but they found someone they though was more suitable (A.K.A didn't draw SB&Hj every time he drew anything.) and the old biology teacher retired.

John stood, rather awkwardly, for a second before he let the reason he was here out. "I have a question, about my grade." he said, now full of determination. "So ask away then." Dave said casually, leaning forward after taking his feet off the desk. "Why'd you give me a C?" John asked, sitting down on the chair that was directly across from Dave's. Dave sighed, and rolled his chair forward some more, before saying, "John, you've been making C's on tests since the beginning of the year, and I get that you don't want to ask for help when you need it, whether it be you're too proud or too embarrassed, but you've been strugglin'. Tests makeup most of your grade, and are generally what determine what subject we move onto next. That's just how the system works here kid." John mentally rolled his eyes."How can I get my grade up then?" He asked, not really giving two shits about how 'the system' worked.

Dave sighed once more, before saying "Study harder, Ask for help on assignments and homework, If you think you want to risk it, cheat." John was certainly not going to cheat, and often times, he thought the homework and assignments were easy, just to get them back with a B- or C. "Is there anything i can do to fix my grade?" John asked Dave. "Nope, I don't do extra credit, you should know that by now Egbert." Dave said. "Please? Come on, I'll do anything." John begged. Dave raised his eyebrow "How old are you John? 17? 18?" he asked. "I'm 17, but i turn 18 tomorrow... Why?" John said, not really grasping the situation he had just put himself in.

Dave Smirked, and said "Anything? Anything at all?" John stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what Dave had just indirectly suggested. "How much will my grade go up?" The question hung heavy in the air, before Dave finally said "Depends on how well you do." He coolly walked over to the door, kicking the prop out from the gap, so it shut. John couldn't believe what he was about to do, and knew there was no backing out now. Dave leaned on John's chair, breathing on his neck, before saying something about how John had a choice, and that he could keep his C if he wanted. John hated that, hated how he was given a choice, what John was about to do would be so much easier if Dave had just left that fact alone.

Dave ran a hand through John's hair, which, to his surprise, didn't have any gel in it. "Ready, John?" Dave asked, putting a hand onto the small of John's back. John nodded, "Yeah." While silently cursing that now, of all times, he got a dry mouth. Dave guided him from the chair to his knees, before he started undoing his jeans. John took a deep breath, and figured that if he should ever be thankful for his lack of gag reflex, it was now. 

John licked his lips, just before Dave pulled down his boxers. John wasn't sure of how to start, but quickly got the hang of it. He put his tongue on the bottom of the head of Dave's dick, and slowly licked around, earning a sharp breath from Dave. John couldn't help but think about how Dave tasted, as the slowly began licking down Dave's length. John slowly licked back up Dave's dick, doing the exact opposite of what he had started with. somewhere above him, John heard Dave let out a puff of breath followed by a small, hardly there " _Oh_ ". John kept licking for a while, and when Dave's breathing started to even out, he put his lips around Dave's cock head, and licked right a crossed the end of his slit. Dave's hands quickly found John's hair, as he had started to mess with it, and he may or may not have let out a very high pitched, girlish "Ah" when John had did that.

John once again started his descent down Dave's dick, except this time, he was sucking, and (unintentionally) brushed all the right places with his teeth. John went all the was to the base of his dick, and slowly darted his tongue out to lick at Dave's balls. Dave had moved his hands to the back of John's head, and had started to push, it was light enough that it wasn't forcing John, but enough for John to get the hint. John went as deep as he could, still doing all the right things to make Dave let out moans, which were now, actual moans, and not small noises.  _  
_

John nipped at Dave's foreskin, pulling little bit by little bit. Dave had started whining when he did that, now he seemed to be breaking out in goose bumps. John stopped sucking and nipping, and started to lick Dave's balls more, giving them more attention then before. Dave started to shake,and John heard a very distinct " _Fuck I'm close._ " from Dave, John kept one hand on Dave's balls, rubbing them, and one hand the base of Dave's dick, adding little squeezes to it as he went back to sucking on it. "John, John, Fuck I'm Clo- _John!"_   was the only warning John had before he started swallowing Dave's cum. Some of it leaked out of the corner of his mouth, either not noticing or not caring, he pulled Dave's Jeans and boxers up for him as he went to kiss him. Dave easily excepted the kiss, and lapped up what had leaked out of Johns mouth, before easily feeding it to him. John quickly redid Dave's jeans, kissed him and checked the clock. He normally left around this time. telling Dave he had to go. Dave grabbed his ass and told him "I might just give you C's more often, Egbert."

* * *

 

John looked, once again, dismayed at his report card, he had gotten All A's this quarter. but then he seen the note on his most recent Biology test, in bright red ink "See me after school" and it was underlined. He grinned and started walking towards the Biology classroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so *Technically* John wasn't officially 18, so what just happened is legally considered rape. Also don't suck off/sleep with your teachers for higher grades, even if you are legal.


End file.
